Apocalypse
by SheofCrayonhair
Summary: Uber. Xena/Gabrielle. Set in a barren post apocalypse world where war and violence are a common thing, Dag leads the largest army and controls the most land. She stumbles across a girl one day, from far away lands that changes her way of ruling her people
1. Explanations

An: Uber Xena fanfic set in a post apocalyptic world. Xena/Gabby pairing, though they will have different names and yada yada yada. im probably not going to be updating on this site much, Chapters will not be this short, think of it as a prologue of sorts. If it hasnt been updated here, check my website: .

~~

The earth was already dying when it happened. Tensions between the worlds powers had been building and all it took was the death of the one man who'd been fighting to keep peace. Then all hell broke loose. Earth was launched into a devastating nuclear war, that left most of the human population wiped out, along with most of the wildlife.

What wildlife did survive mutated and evolved. Nothing was strictly herbivorous any more. What was once a deer was now a large horned omnivore capable of ripping another animal apart or splitting skulls with its deadly hooves.

The planet had two permanent climates now. Winter in the northern hemisphere and desert wasteland in the south. The north was home to the wandering tribes of nomadic hunters who were mostly peaceful, relying on good relations with the other tribes for trade. They needed the extra furs or materials from each other to survive.

The desert clans in the south were another story all together. They scavenged weapons from the wreckage of cities and towns, as well as materials to throw together makeshift permanent dwellings on their lands. They were a warlike peoples, who resort to warring with each other to get what they want before thoughts of sharing even cross their minds. The clans all had at least one permanent dwelling of some sort in their territories, some getting to the point of being a fortress that they could fall back to in the event of full scale war. They also managed to keep vehicles in a working state and used them to patrol their borders or transport their men.

The northern Tribes never venture far from their homes, and the desert Clans are content with their war games and surviving by taking what they need by force. The encounters between the two peoples were few and far between.


	2. Dag

Dag let out a huff and wiped her sweaty dark hair from her vision. She fit in well with the men surrounding her, tannedskin, dark hair but the only difference was that they all had dark eyes, while hers were an intense icy blue.

"This is Leaper territory. Leave." A tall ragged looking man with a beard and scarred face.

Dag smiled "Oh I know who's territory we're in." Gesturing to her men, who quickly raised their weapons. "But it will be mine in a few hours." In a movement almost too fast for the human eye tofollowDag had whipped out her gun and opened fire on the small group of men in front of what was, in comparison, an army.

They hadn't stood a chance. Dag's aim was flawless and she dropped all of them before her men had the chance. "Spread out and take whoever you can" She said gesturing to ten of her hundreds of men. "The rest of you know what your jobs are." She fixed them with a serious look "So do it"

They all nodded their understanding and scattered leaving her with a small guard of five men. She headed off towards the place where they were to meet back up with her. They'd have this place cleared out within the hour.

She drew her guns as they approached the point where they knew members of the clan gathered in emergencies and didn't even hesitate to put down three more men, walking over their corpses with no emotion.

"There" She gestured to a rock and two of her men left. "And there" Two other ones left. "You, go there"The last guard did as he was told and Dag found her own spot to hide. They patiently waited for the men to bring the clan leader here. With him out of the way there was nothing stopping them from taking the land for their own. Dag smirked. She already had the biggest clan and the most land, but that wasn't enough. She wanted it all and she had wanted it since she'd taken over the clan at a mere fouteen years old and built it up into the empire it was today.

Their territory spanned almost the entire continent of south america, and as soon as this clan was wiped out there was only a few small clans stopping her.

She scanned the desert that stretched all around her. Life here could be hard, but it was her life. The only life she'd known. She saw something off in the distance and frowned. It didn't look like any animal she'd ever seen. As it got closer she could make out a distinctly human form, but this one was different.

As whoever it was started to draw nearer, she could make out a pale head of hair and a seemingly female figure. It was hard to tell for the stranger worn heavy looking clothing made from some kind of animal fur she'd never seen.

Curious about this strange girl Dag motioned for her men to watch her back as she went to investigate.

The girl froze as she saw her, Dag didn't stop walking towards her. She was a good deal shorter than any of her men, and considering she towered over most of them, the woman seemed downright short. She had pale eyes, much like Dag's but not the same. Green. Not a color often seen here anywhere.

"Uh... Hi" the girl said straightening up. Her voice had a different quality to it that Dag decided she liked.

"Who are you and where do you come from" Dag asked not letting her guard down but trying not to be hostile if she could help it.

"My name is Ranna and I come from the north." Her voice was weaker now. For the first time Dag realised the only reason the girl was standing was a walking stick and the scent of blood hit her nose.

"You are injured" Dag stated not sure why she felt inclined to help the strange girl.

"Some kind of beast attacked me." The girl swayed.

Debating with herself silently for a moment Dag decided to help her. She wanted to know more about the north, she'd heard of the cold region before but she had been told it was mostly uninhabited and useless.

"May I look?" She asked approaching slowly.

The girl nodded and Dag could see where the furs she was wearing had blood splattered across them. She also noticed the telltale signs of overexposure to the heat.

"Hang in there okay?" Dag said leading her to some meager shade a large boulder provided. "Rest for a few minutes and I'll be back with help."

The girl nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. Dag could tell the girl had fallen asleep and hurried towards where her men were now surrounding the leader of this patch of desert.

Dag pulled out a pistol and shot him between the eyes then turned to her second in command "Hector. I need your help."

"Yes Clan leader?" One of the bigger men said stepping forewards.

"Behind that rock is a girl. She's wounded and has spent too much time without shelter or rest. Get her and meet us back at the camp. Patch her up as best you can, she can stay in my tent till Idecide what to do with her."

"It will be done" He said strolling to where Dag had hidden the girl. Ranna was it?

"The rest of you, let's get this mess back to his dwelling. We have an example to make."

An: Well continue?Not continue? Most updated willprobably be On my website. It's listed as my homepage on my profile. There's other Xena fanfiction on there as well. I will update on there as much as possible


	3. The beginning of an end

Dag looked up at where they'd strung up the previous leader of the dwelling. It was in pathetic shape, she wouldn't let a pig sleep in the shelters that were scattered over the area. It stank and she made a mental note to ensure that whoever she left in charge of this place made sure it got cleaned and at least livable shelters got put up.

She looked up at the dead leader. Daiaman had been his name, she knew he'd raped and pillaged one of her newer and smaller settlements near the border. She would have been content to let him and his scum sit in there little patch of land, then the bastard had gotten greedy or bored and messed with the worst possible person to mess with.

She did not like it when people thought they could trespass, let alone raid a small village with only a small group of three or so guards.

She huffed and went to help her men unload the supplies that would keep the men staying behind fed, hydrated and supplied with weapons. She was leaving behind twenty warriors to protect and improve the dwellings. People who were permanently going to be living there would be there in a few days to start turning the place into a productive part of her empire.

she lifted a sack, of what she assumed was flour, over her shoulder and headed towards the area she had designated safe to store food. It was the cleanest place she could find in the entire dwelling, considering it was the area that livestock had been kept in previously she had little urge to check out the rest of the hell hole, she'd leave that to her men.

She dropped the sack and turned, hearing footsteps approaching.

She grinned and turned to meet startled brown eyes. "How do you always do that?" The woman asked with a smirk.

"Years of practice and acquiring many skills, sister." she pulled the slightly shorter woman into a friendly hug. "How is my nephew?"

Her sister laughed and shoved her elder playfully "More and more like you everyday, he idolizes you"

Dag grinned "Raelin, is this is such a terrible thing? I'll teach him how to start a colt and that will be the extent of what i teach him. I have no wish for little Raelph to have to endure any of this" she gestured around "Soon i will have it all and there will be no need to fight."

"I know sis. His father is content with that as well as Raelph. He loves the horses, so you know, and we are needing to resort to using them more and more frequently as the vehicles are destroyed."

Dag nodded and surveyed the work again. "I have something I need to check on back at camp" She said eying her sisters lightly armored form, weapons of various range and type were hidden all over. "I take it you can handle this lot?"

"Of course." She smiled warmly "I saw that strange creature earlier. What is she, D?"

"Human like us, but different in ways I have yet to discover. I'll be headed back" She patted her sister on the shoulder "Mort!" She called out the name of her servant. "Fetch my horse"

"Right away Dag" The boy said with a grin and took off towards they herd that was just barely visible in the distance. It was not long before he returned leading a large, spirited , pale horse with him. Her horse was big, even by their standards, and they bred their horses to be big,strong and deadly in combat if it was required. Today she had not wanted to risk them without it being necessary, and it hadn't been.

She gave Mort a friendly grin and pulled herself up on the large warhorse, wheeling him around and speeding towards the encampment with speed that put most of their broken down machinery to shame.

It took her less that fifteen minutes to reach the camp, her horse hadn't even broken a sweat and she hopped off him with practiced ease, considering the brute was a good few feet over even her tall frame, it was actually quite a jump. Many of her men, the majority in fact, had to be boosted onto their mounts. She preferred to do it herself, and had perfected the art of jumping on her large horse. She rubbed his neck and tied him up in front of her tent where she could hear the healer moving about inside.

She paused to wonder briefly why she cared if the small pale thing lived, but shoved it aside as her wanting to know more about the unexplored lands to the north. Taking a calming breath to rid the remainder of the battle haze that had settled over her, she stepped inside the cool, dark confines of the cloth tent.


End file.
